


Hope

by Sumi



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Hannah left the hospital feeling a small inkling of hope in the pit of her stomach.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mareel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/gifts).



Hannah left the hospital feeling a small inkling of hope in the pit of her stomach. The doctors said John was healing better than expected. Since they pulled her son out of the rubble of the Citadel, Hannah hadn't allowed herself to hope. No point when it seemed unlikely for John to survive.

Months later and things were looking up. Hannah may actually be able to look forward to a future with her son in it. It was the only thing Hannah could think of after news of the Reaper war went galactic.

Tomorrow Hannah would by to visit bright and early. Just like she'd done every day since they found John.


End file.
